Sometimes you're the Shark
by drace-hunter
Summary: [kisameItachi]AUThis story goes with Vet Trip and Mating Season. When Naruto said he'd find Kisame a man, Kisame was afraid. Very VERY afraid. comments welcome. may be lemonish
1. just not fair

**This hasn't been Beta-ed!! spell mistakes may occur! I might have mispelt name too! you've been warned!**

_pairing:: AU!! Kisame/Itachi (naruto/sasuke)(Lee/sakura) set in "Vet Trip" and "Mating Season" world. _

**

* * *

**

Sometimes you're the Shrimp; Sometimes you're the Shark

* * *

It was on a cold February day that he finally left him. Like all that had come before him, he too, left. To be fair, he left not by choice, but because though a cat might have nine lives he doesn't have forever.

It was a bitter taste in Kisame's mouth when he realized that he might never enjoy the same companionship he had found within the small black cat. Itachi had become a part of his life, and made it somehow more bearable to be 'alone'.

Life had never thrown Kisame a good hand to deal with. It was always one upped by another hand, costing him greatly. He'd had a family that disowned him, ex-lovers who cheated on him, and stupid rent collectors hit on him. Itachi had been the first thing that life had ever given him a sort-of break on. I mean sure he was a _cat_, but at least he had been there.

* * *

The blue haired man sighed for the second time that day. He just couldn't find a reason to paint today. It had been three months already, but he still missed the quiet created by the cat. His hand often looking to pet something soft and black, only to remember once again. 

Stretching as he stood from his chair he went about making some tea, nearly dropping it when he heard Sakura next door start yelling at Naruto. The young man. The cat Naruto and Sasuke had died three years before Itachi. Sakura had been heartbroken. It was so odd when young Naruto had moved into the apartment complex. He was bright, cheery and loud. Sakura and Kisame had shared a look when he had introduced himself.

Naruto's cries of pain brought a small smirk to Kisame's face. The boy had helped to pull Sakura out of her funk, and also helped to bring a glow of laughter to the once silent hallways. He had been pestering Sakura for three months now to go on a date with his flatmate, a Rock Lee if Kisame remembered correctly. The boy was... well... different. Nice. But different. He could use more plucking and less wax.

Hearing a door slam open then feet thundering towards his door, he could already guess that he was about to be visited by a hyper Naruto.

"Kiiiiiisaaaaaameeee!!! she's trying to kiiiilllll meeeeee!" Naruto warbled as he flew into the room. Hands waving and running behind him to hide. Sakura stomped her way in growling out,

"Na! Ru! To!!!" With wide eyes, Naruto gave a tiny eep then made a dash for his life. If he could make it outside the boy would live. He had rocket fuel for breakfast Kisame was sure. The two rushed out the very same way they had rushed in. Leaving Kisame to blink as he sipped his tea.

It was nice to have the kids getting along. Kisame's soft laughter echoed out into the halls.

* * *

Winter had just returned, icicles handing from roof tops, snow falling in the air, and covering the ground in thick blankets. Kisame loved winter because he loved water. It didn't matter what form the water was in, if it was able to become the liquid that he loved, he liked it well enough. 

Sakura and Lee had gone out for at least ten dates. Naruto having finally convinced her to give it a shot. Lee was no longer Naruto's flatmate. He was Sakura's.

The grin of triumph had yet to fade from the bright boys' face. He had proclaimed that he'd find Kisame a man next. Kisame was afraid. Very VERY afraid. This could be ugly.

Kisame had looked up when he was told and nearly said out loud 'that's just inhumane'. He wouldn't turn the boy away though. He was too earnest to do that to. Like... well like a puppy. Not a cat. Though the Naruto cat had been an oddball too.

* * *

It was, in another bout of ironic happen chance that the man Naruto would proclaim the man for Kisame, would come into his life in the same month that his cat had left him. Weirder still, that he would come bearing the same name.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi had never been fond of people. They wanted and wanted like the weak minded fools that they were. His little brother shared his dislike for physical contact with others, and the fear of the female race. Stalkers, the lot of them. 

So it was understandable that when he went to pick up his younger brother from his last class for the day, he'd been surprised to see him frowning, but not escaping the from behind hug a blond boy was giving him as he talked.

Approaching slowly, he raised an eyebrow in question to his brother. Who just looked away not meeting his eyes. And what was this?? Was that a blush he just saw?

"YOU!" the blond man was now pointing at him dramatically. Lifting both eyebrows in question and surprised at the reaction the boy continued. "You're perfect! Wait 'ill I tell Fishy! Ha! I KNEW I'd find the perfect one! Mawhahaha Uzumaki you are a genius!"

"...I'm surprised you even know such a big word _dobe_ it seems out of your usual vocabulary." Sasuke sniped at the other. This cause the laughter to stop. Uzumaki frowned at Sasuke then proceeded to poke him in the ribs.

For those unknowing. Sasuke has ticklish ribs. VERY ticklish ribs.

The squeak that followed brought a grin to the boys face who then proceeded to abuse said tickle knowledge and get Sasuke pinned to the ground laughing and giggling when he had breath to do so.

Itachi looked up to confirm that the sky was indeed falling and the world was ending. He was disappointed to see that nothing of the sort occurred.

* * *

**Drace::**_ well, this is the sort of start to a fic request by Author of Doom : Rin. She wanted to have an Itachi/Kisame set in the "Vet Trip" "Mating Season" series... sooo here we go. I'm not sure how long it will be... it will be at least another chapter. I'm thinking about making it lemonish... if Rin wants a lemon i'll make one i suppose. or if other ppl do. w/e. anyways. comments welcome! _


	2. pockey fresh

**Drace:**_ yes, well i've begun to poke at my stories again, but i wont have much more because school is going to eat my life, i have a beta reader now, but right now this stories hasn't be beta'd but when it is i'll edit the previous chapters...maybe. i dunno. anywas! enjoy! it's sorta short but i figured something was better than nothing right?_

Kisame had another day of painting the ocean and all within its depths. Ships sinking, sailing, laying on the bottom covered by a squid. He enjoyed his artistic life and the simple joy he felt at completing each project.

Having payed his rent that morning however, had soured his day to being nothing but images of rolling storms over furious waves. Stupid groping dick oriented rent collection bastard would have his balls clawed off if Itachi had still been here.

With a soft longing sigh, Kisame put away his latest work and switched over to a personal project he had started a little more than a week after he discovered Itachis' still form curled on the bed. It was a large canvas image of said cat posed elegantly balanced on the balcony railing. The large sakura tree in the background filled with lush pink flowers dancing on the wind. It helped Kisame remember his feline companion and gave him something other than work to do.

* * *

Having zoned out for some hours as he worked, Kisame gave a puzzled glance at his door as he overheard odd banging sounds from what was either Sakuras' or Narutos' apartment; logic said it was Naruto. Hearing more banging than an odd sort of squeak, Kisame decided it may be best to make sure Naruto hadn't decided to try and nail his bed to the wall or something.

Going out into the hall Kisame followed the sounds to Narutos' apartment and discovered the door open, as well as Sakura and Lee also within. Naruto was trying to hang a picture it looked like. There wasn't much hope in it ever being hung straight.

"How about now Sakura-chan!?" Naruto called over his shoulder to the rose haired nurse.

"Uhhh...n-yeah! Yeah Naruto! It's PERFECT! Now why don't you just hang the picture and call it a day okay?" She responded as everyone other than Naruto smiled at the crooked painting.

Kisame was about to ask Naruto where he got the painting when a dark haired young man entered the home. Kisame didn't recognize him, other than he looked slightly like Sai.

"Oi, dobe. Can't you even hang a painting right?" the mans' sarcastic voice drawled. The blond in question turned his head and nobly stuck his tongue out in the others' direction.

Giving a soft chuckle at the scene Kisame prepared to leave as it appeared that the fuss was over and the other man seemed to know Naruto. Turning out into the hall Kisame stopped as someone bumped into his chest as he turned. Looking down Kisame found himself looking into a dark haired mans red eyes. Make that a very well dressed, clean cut, pale skinned dark haired mans red eyes.

Kisame forced himself to blink, apologize then walk himself into his apartment and hide his embarrassment about having just spent a good two minutes just staring into a mans eyes without knowing them. Now wasn't the time to get himself another pretty boy who wants the money, or wants a night then nothing. Now was the time to remember that he was a hermit... who lived in an apartment building because no one looks for hermits in apartment buildings. Ingenious, right?

* * *

Itachi blinked as his bumped into an obstacle that hadn't previously been there. His eyes may have been shit, but they weren't _that_ bad. Looking up Itachi had a moment where he wondered if he'd somehow gotten security called on him, the man before him was tall and built. It took a second blink before he realized that while, tall, and built, the blue haired man didn't have idiotic macho vibe peeling off him in waves, rather he seemed more quiet and purpose orientated.

Itachi was about to... well. Do something, when the other man suddenly blinked, said a quick sorry then disappeared down the hall and into a different room. Itachi blinked at the now closed door. Was his breath bad? Itachi then did a customary hand breath sniff check. Nope, still strawberry pocky fresh.

**Drace:**_wow... that's uber sad short. it was 3 pages i swear! but yeah... i sorta poked the idea and out spat this little dribble, once school is over though i'll try to vent out a bit more in all my stories. so nibble on this for now._


End file.
